Where A Kiss Can Lead
by MissBlueZeus
Summary: When Harry gets the golden egg Hermione and Charlie share a relieved kiss which neither can forget. This is what happens after.
1. Letters (Prologue)

A/N: A short first chapter. I own nothing but my imagination. Enjoy. For the Ravishing Romance Challenge.

* * *

November 1st, 1994

Dear Hermione,

I shouldn't be sending this letter. Or course, I shouldn't have been looking at you the way I was. I should have let you go on being my younger brother's girl and a kid in my mind. I shouldn't have looked at you in any other way. That's a whole lot of shouldn't have's. But the two biggest ones? I shouldn't have kissed you when Harry beat that dragon, and I shouldn't still be thinking of you. However, I did, and I am. So here we are, with me sending a letter.

Hermione, you and I both know all the reasons why we can't work. You are too young or I am too old. I am too far away and you need to be at school. Don't worry though pet, I felt that spark too. So, I can wait, and when you are older and everything settles down, I'll be there (if you'll have me). Please live your life; this is not yet our time. It will be, but not yet.

Yours,

Charlie

November 6th, 1994

Dear Charlie,

I'll be waiting.

Hermione

December 23rd, 1994

Dear Hermione,

Merry Christmas pet. I couldn't quite convince myself not to send you a letter. I hope the holiday is treating you well. The Yule Ball must be tomorrow. I hope you go and have a lovely time. I only wish I was able to escort you myself. However, I must not waste paper writing down ideas that can come to no good.

I could only get you something small, owls can't carry much. You should wear them tomorrow night, So I can be with you at the ball in at least some way. I hope you like them.

Yours,

Charlie

December 24th, 25th, 1994

Dear Charlie,

I got your letter right before I left my room for the Yule Ball. The earrings were so pretty. Of course I liked them and of course I wore them. It made me quite happy to know that you were with me.

Merry Christmas Charlie, I wish I was with you to celebrate this holiday. I've sent a small thing back. I hope you like it.

It's only just after midnight here. I'm sitting in the astronomy tower, watching the stars and thinking of you. I know, it's not our time yet. It brightened my heart to hear from you. It hurts too, knowing you are so far away.

Still yours,  
Hermione

December 27th, 1994

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for the leather bracelet. I love it. I've been wearing it since I got it.

I don't know if I can do this. I thought I could but I can't. I can't write these letters and not be with you. I don't want to hurt you. Don't fret pet, I'm still waiting for you, I just can't. I love the letters from you but it just makes me that much more aware of how much I miss you.

More to the point, I can't do this to you. The whole point is that you live your life without missing out because of me. I want your future, not to ruin your present.

I hope you can understand,  
Charlie

December 29th, 1994

I wish, no, I want. …. I don't know. I understand.

I just wish I didn't.

-Hermione

July 25th, 1995

Dear Hermione,

I've got some news; I guess I'll tell you when I see you.

Love,  
Charlie

* * *

So, just a little intro. Thoughts? The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends

A/N: Wow, so many people following after just one chapter, that's awesome! Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

* * *

July 26th, 1995

Dear Diary,

I got a letter from Charlie today! I haven't heard from him since Christmas. I've tried to move on and live my life like he wanted. I never really could. This whole year, all I've thought about is him and that kiss we shared.

Diary, I almost forgot to mention, Charlie's letter said I'd be seeing him soon! I can't wait to see him again. It's been so long. As well, his letter said that he had news, I wonder what it is. I'll be going to the Burrow for a month on August 1st; I'll try to get some news out of Ron while I'm there.

I'm a bit worried about Ron to be honest. We've always been close but his latest letters have been suggesting that he wants to be a bit closer. How can I let him down without saying anything about Charlie? I hope I'm just reading more into it then is actually there. He's probably just missing talking to Harry.

Harry. My god I miss him. I have been banned from sending anything of importance to him this summer. He's my best friend, my brother in the magical world and it feels wrong to be hiding anything from him. It's not like I have much to hide, I don't know what's going on either. I've just been told not to talk about the wizarding world with Harry.

Merlin, look at the time. I have to pack or I'll never be ready to head to the Burrow. I'll write soon.

-Hermione

* * *

Hermione had been buzzing around the house for almost a week now. Her mother sat on the couch watching as Hermione flitted in and out of the living room, never managing to sit still for more than a moment before hopping up to double check if she'd packed this or that. She was just about to strap her daughter down when the fire turned green and a figure walked into their living room.

"_Hermione_," her mother screamed in panic. Hermione came rushing into the room with her wand drawn and managed to push her mother halfway behind her before recognizing the man standing in front of her.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned after reassuring her mother. "Where are Fred and George? I thought they were coming to pick me up."

"Whichever Weasley's were supposed to be here Miss Granger, I gather they've been delayed as I was sent to come and fetch you," Snape drawled as he looked down his nose at the young witch in front of him. He turned to head back to the fireplace, sending her trunk through to a location she couldn't hear. "You should be more cautious and not lower your wand quite so quickly Miss Granger," he continued. He looked over his shoulder as she had the grace to blush as she realized her mistake.

"Sorry sir, I'll be more careful in the future," she said. Hermione turned to her mother and said a quick goodbye and walked to join her Professor at the fireplace.

"We can't go that way. Come," he said and turned to walk out the front door, "And no, I will not answer the thousands of questions that I can literally hear your brain coming up with."

After walking up the block and turning down an alley he finally turned to her, "Take my arm." Reluctantly she reached out and was whipped off her feet and soon as her hand made contact.

Before she had even regained her footing there was a piece of paper in front of her and she recognized Dumbledore's writing. Once she read the address she looked up to find an extra house in front of her.

"For merlin's sake do stay quiet when we go inside," he huffed at her before escorting her into the gloomy looking building. Once they were inside they went into the quiet kitchen and Hermione smiled up at the man beside her.

He returned the smile but continued to speak, "I don't know who might be here but I hope they return quickly. I have better things to do then babysit an underage witch." He paused and listened, then cast a revealing charm. "No one here then," he said, sinking into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Hermione laughed, "I'll put on some tea and you can answer my questions then shall I Severus?" she asked as she moved over to the stove to get the kettle.

Hermione and Severus had formed a sort of friendship over the past school year, if reluctantly on the part of the Potions Master. More than a few times one of them had gone for a book in the library for personal reading and found that the other one had already checked it out. Madam Pince got so tired of tracking one or the other down that she starting sending them after each other to trade books. Severus only listened due to a fear that if he didn't give the books to Hermione that the strict librarian would refuse to lend him more. Hermione longed to discuss what she was reading and pestered Severus to talk with her until he agreed. Truthfully, he also enjoyed having someone to discuss theories with. Early on in their friendship they had decided that they would keep it a secret as they both had certain positions and neither knew what the future held. As it turned out, it was a good thing they had done so considering their current situation. Severus was the only person that knew about Charlie. Hermione knew that Severus wouldn't beat around the bush and he would give her the answers that she wanted.

She settled down across the table from him and handed him his tea. "So," she started, "Where exactly have I just let you bring me?" Seeing him look like he was about to lecture her on her carelessness in letting anyone bring her anywhere without confirming who they were she held up her hand. "I knew it was you Severus, your eyes smiled at me and anyone pretending to be you wouldn't know that we were even on speaking terms," she explained. Seeing his disbelieving look she continued, "You can act but you can't fool me Severus, besides, even you couldn't have gotten me in the front door if that hadn't been Dumbledore's writing. Now, where are we?"

Severus looked over the top of his tea cup and smirked, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place." He quickly ducked as Hermione tossed a sugar cube at his head. "Fine," he said, righting himself, "We are at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. This is also the ancestral house of Black and therefore belongs to Sirius Black who lent it to Dumbledore as its one of the most protected and secret houses in the world. Sirius is of very little use right now and is normally here but he is likely out checking up on Harry. As for the other's, I have no idea where they all are at the moment. Dumbledore has been keeping us all busy trying to find out as much information as possible for the coming times. I'm afraid our meetings will be limited this coming year as my rooms will likely be monitored."

Severus spent the next half hour answering as many of Hermione's questions as he could. Some answers Severus didn't know, such as what Charlie was doing for the Order and some he couldn't tell her, such as specific battle plans of the Order. She found out what he was doing for Dumbledore and what Voldemort had him doing. During a pause in her questions he drained the last of his tea and stood.

"Before anyone gets back I want to show you something," he said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to a small portrait of older women playing cards. "_Incipiunt fine*_ is the password. Feel free to come down here if you need to get away from all the people in the house." The portrait and most of the wall slipped to the side to reveal a staircase descending.

"You and dungeons," Hermione muttered as she made her way down. She ended up in a smallish lounge area where a fire was going in front of two armchairs. The room was small but cozy with a bookcase to one side and two doors on the other.

Hermione immediately made for the bookshelf but was stopped by Severus, "I wouldn't touch those. This used to be Master Black's private rooms. I haven't had the time to check if all those books are safe to touch. These rooms have been left for my use in the last few months as I occasionally need a place to recuperate. You may not tell anyone else about them. The door on the left is my private bedroom and the one on the right is a potions lab. You may use the lab as long as you do not bother anything I may have in there." After receiving Hermione's agreement and showing her around the lab they returned to the kitchen.

They'd barely reached the kitchen when they heard Molly's voice, "Is that Hermione's trunk?" quickly followed by the bustling woman joining them in the kitchen and engulfing Hermione into a hug. By the time she turned around Severus had swept away evidence of their tea and had both his cloak and sneer back in place. "Oh Severus, won't you join us for tea?"

Severus swept out with a small smile for Hermione, "I think I've done enough babysitting for one day," he paused as he passed Sirius in the doorway, "Besides, there must be _someone_ else around here who has nothing better to do than socialize." They all heard the fire roar as Severus departed.

"Well that must have been just delightful," said Fred as he appeared beside her.

George appeared on the other, "getting picked up by ol' Sev."

"Instead of two dashing fellows like us." Fred continued as both twins dropped to their knees in front of Hermione and pulled puppy dog eyes, begging for her forgiveness.

Hermione pretended to think for a second before laughing, "Of course I forgive you, get up you gits."

The twins leapt up and smothered her with hugs. They were quickly joined by the rest of the red-headed clan.

Hermione finally had to let them all know that she couldn't breathe anymore before they stopped.

"Come on Hermione, I'll show you to our room," Ginny said. Molly sent the trunk up ahead of the girls and they began wandering up through the old house to their room. They were quickly joined by the twins and Ron. Ginny looked upset at losing her gossip partner but Hermione was okay with seeing everyone at once.

They all started to catch up and fill Hermione in on the Order, most of which Hermione already knew. Eventually Hermione managed to slip away and went to help Molly in the kitchen now that the meeting was over.

Once Molly set her to work peeling potatoes, Hermione asked, "I noticed even Bill was here, does that mean you get all your children home?"

Molly sighed, "I did last week, Charlie was here, dealing with something to do with the Order. Wouldn't tell any of us what though." Hermione froze at the words and Molly continued without noticing. "Said he'll be back soon and that he had a surprise. If you ask me, I think he's got a girl. I don't think he'll be back before school starts though."

Hermione barely got through the rest of the potatoes; she was sad and angry that she had missed Charlie. Clearly that's when his letter had been referring to and she hadn't gotten here soon enough. As soon as she finished peeling she escaped down to the room that Severus had showed her and cried.

* * *

Translations:

Incipiunt fine – Begin the End

A/N: So what did you think? Reviews feed the plot bunnies. I promise we'll see more of Charlie next chapter

Next: Off to Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises

A/N: 20 followers? And 7 favorites? That's awesome, thanks guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A/N: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

* * *

August 31st 1995

Dear Diary,

I was right. It's now the day before school starts and Charlie hasn't been back. As soon as Molly said I'd missed him I knew I wouldn't see him again. He hasn't sent me any more owls and I can't bear to send him one. What if Molly was right? What if he has gotten a girl and was going to let me know when I saw him?

I suppose I won't see him until Christmas now. At least I know I'll see him then, he sent an owl to Molly last night telling her that he was sorry he couldn't make it back but that he would see her for Christmas. At least by Christmas I'll be 17. No one would like it but it would be legal.

Severus' rooms have been a godsend. Ronald has definitely developed a crush on me. It's extremely irritating. He's always trying to help me or casually manage to touch me. I don't know what more I could have done while living with his, almost, entire family. Molly is encouraging him I think. Escaping down to those rooms have been my sanity. Working in the private labs has been amazing. I've put a stasis charm on everything and I'll be able to continue at Christmas. Good thing we'll be at Hogwarts soon, I want to talk to Severus about some of my ideas.

I better go and check to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. At least at Hogwarts there will be lots to keep my mind busy.

-Hermione

* * *

Hermione sat staring out the window of the train. She had spent most of the ride in a similar fashion, looking up only to greet those coming in and out of their compartment and idly listening to the boys discuss Quidditch. She had accepted that she wasn't going to see Charlie on her summer vacation but leaving a place where she knew he was coming back to still depressed her. Even in her zoned out state she could tell that Harry was worried about her and she knew that she would be getting questioned later. She hated to lie, especially to Harry, but for now Charlie was her secret. No use getting him in trouble when he wasn't even around. Harry was good about giving her space; he'd so far stopped Ron from coming over to hug a total of 16 times during the train ride.

A hand on her shoulder shook Hermione from her thoughts and she turned to see Ginny already dressed in her black school robes.

"I can't believe _I_ am telling _you_ this, but you better get changed," Ginny smirked, "we'll be there soon."

Hermione joined in the laughter and went to get changed. Just as the boys re-entered the cabin they felt the train slow down and they moved to collect their belongings.

Getting off the train into the unexpectedly cool evening, Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her and looked around to make sure they hadn't lost anyone this year. As she hooked arms with Ron and Harry and moved towards the carriages they heard a voice cutting out over the crowd calling for the first years. By the look on Ron's face, Hermione wasn't imagining things; that was Charlie's voice.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered before steering them in the direction of his brother.

Hermione almost stumbled when she saw him leaning against a lamp post, smirking at Ron.

"Surprised little brother?" Charlie asked, moving towards them, arms wide for a hug. "I'm your new Care teacher."

Ron punched him in the arm for hiding the news from him and then gave him a hug. Hermione watched, disappointed. He hadn't even looked at her this whole time. She looked on as he gave Harry a handshake and a pat on the back. She was almost surprised when he turned to her and held his arms open again.

"No hug from the brains of the party?" he teasingly questioned, jolting her out of her thoughts and into his arms.

She felt his arms curl around her and she relaxed, feeling safe. His mouth moved beside her ear, "Surprise pet," he whispered, his voice sending a shiver straight down Hermione's spine before they had to step back.

Hermione saw Charlie's eyes narrow slightly at the way Ron tried to casually swing an arm around her shoulder. She'd gotten good at avoiding the unwanted touches though and ducked down to adjust her bag. Ron passed it off and scratched his ear instead, looking around at the first years and missing Charlie and Harry's smirks. They both had schooled their faces back by the time Ron turned back around.

"Come on guys, we'll miss the carr..." Ron trailed off as the group watched the last carriage move off. He attempted a brave face and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, "Well I guess we should start walking, need me to carry that for you Hermione?"

Charlie looked at him like he was an idiot, "Or you could just come with us?" he said, gesturing to the collected first years and the boats behind him.

"Or yeah, that." Ron agreed sheepishly.

Charlie arranged all the first years into groups, pairing each Ron and Harry with a worried looking eleven year old and then looked around. "Huh," he remarked, doing a second headcount, "Guess it's just you and me in this boat then Hermione. Do you mind?" he asked, looking over at the bushy haired witch and deliberately ignoring his brother's glare.

"Of course not," Hermione replied, taking Charlie's hand and allowing him to help her into the small boat. Somehow she didn't mind when he didn't let go after they were both seated.

As the boats moved forward across the lake Hermione felt Charlie's thumb going across her knuckles. While Charlie kept an eye on the other boats he shared his memory of crossing the lake in his first year. All of a sudden they heard the collective gasp as the first years saw the castle for the first time. Harry waved to catch Hermione's attention, "I like you a lot more this boat trip," he stated casually.

Hermione burst out laughing, "I like you a lot more as well," she managed between giggles.

At this the silence was broken and all the first years began chattering excitedly amongst themselves and asking Ron and Harry as many questions as they could think of. Using the noise as a cover Charlie turned to Hermione and stared at her for a second, as if trying to read her.

"What?" Hermione asked, fidgeting under his gaze.

Charlie glanced around to make sure no one was paying them any mind, "Did you wait for me or do you have a thing with my brother?" he asked, holding up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "I just need to know, because if so, I'll leave you alone because I'm not competing with my brother for your attention, okay?" he continued, voice already becoming hardened and distanced. He clearly thought that it had been too long and that she had replaced him with Ron.

"No," she began.

"Oi, Hermione," called Ron. "My twit of a brother isn't bothering you, is he?" He had been paying closer attention then they realized and had seen Hermione beginning to get upset.

As the boats bumped against the shore the first years scrambled out and Ron walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her while looking at Charlie. "Don't you be bothering my girl Charlie, got it?" Ron stated in a teasing tone.

"Got it." Charlie replied woodenly as he turned away, calling to the first years to take them up to the castle, refusing to even look at Hermione.

It all happened faster than Hermione could realize and by the time she did clue in to what had just happened and pushed Ron away, Charlie was long gone.

"What?" Ron asked, looking hurt.

"I am not _your_ girl Ronald," Hermione huffed as she stalked off to the castle leaving the two boys behind her.

* * *

A/N: For the medium level in the Ravishing Romance Comp

A/N: This was supposed to be a fluffy chapter but the characters went and had minds of their own. I hope you all liked it. Next Chapter should be up soon.

-Blue


	4. Chapter 3: Angery Words and A Letter

A/N: Nothing but my strange imagination belongs to me. Enjoy!

A/N: Psst, thanks for the reviews. Nice to know people are enjoying this.

* * *

September 1st, 1995

Dear Diary,

What a day. I don't know what to do. Ron had to go and open his mouth at exactly the wrong moment. And exactly where does he get off calling me _his_ girl? I am not nor have I even been his girl or wanted to be. And he thinks he can saunter up and ruin things for me? Gah. I am so angry right now.

Charlie wouldn't look at me the whole time we were eating and then he disappeared right after. I have to track him down and explain. As well as avoid Ron who wants to 'talk about things'.

Also, how come Charlie couldn't even wait to hear me out? He just went and assumed things and now everything is a big mess and I'm so frustrated!

I think I need to take a walk. Harry is going to meet me in the common room so I can borrow the map and cloak and get some air.

Stupid boys and their stupidness!

-Hermione

* * *

Hermione stomped down the stairs only to find a pacing Ron in the common room. As soon as he saw her he turned and started babbling. Receiving only cranky and confused looks he took a deep breath and started again.

"Look, I'm sorry I bothered you with my comment, I was only trying to help. I don't know what Charlie was saying but you looked upset. Besides, you are basically my girl. We can go to the first Hogsmeade trip together and then it really will be official. I don't know why you are upset, but, you know, whatever it was, sorry." Ron reached for her hand and looked at her pleadingly.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the common room, deep in thought. She knew this was going to happen and hadn't figured out what to say. Charlie could still get in trouble for that kiss and extra drama wasn't going to help anyone.

Finally she sighed and looked back at Ron, "A girl would prefer you asked instead of assuming Ronald," she stated before trying to get around him.

Ron grabbed her shoulder as she walked by, "Uh, Hermione, would you like..."

Hermione reached up and removed his hand, "No." She walked over to Harry who silently help the map and cloak out. She smiled gratefully at him before leaving the common room.

Just as the portrait was swinging shut behind her she heard Ron begin to whine to Harry. "What did I do wrong this time?"

Swinging the cloak around her, Hermione sighed and made her way towards the front doors of the castle. It wasn't technically past curfew yet but she didn't want company. Once outside she started down the hill but then changed her mind and walked over to the Quidditch pitch. She liked sitting high up in the stands when no one was around.

Climbing the stairs of the Ravenclaw stand Hermione began to work things through her mind, sorting out all the events of the day so she could figure out how to best deal with them. She sat, staring up to the dark sky for a long time before deciding on a course of action. Ron and Harry would be dealt with later; right now she had to fix things with Charlie. She guessed he likely wouldn't want to speak with her though so she decided to write him a letter explaining that she wasn't seeing Ron.

Once she was done writing and had reread the letter half a dozen times she gently whistled and her favorite of the school owls came flying from the school to her arm.

"Can you take this to Charlie for me?" Hermione crooned as she stroked the owls head. She seemed to get a look from the owl before he took the letter and flew up and across the pitch.

Once the owl was out of sight she turned and made to walk down the stairs, turning when she heard her name being called from behind her. There was Charlie, sitting on his broom, holding her unopened letter in his hand.

Running his other hand through his hair he looked at the letter and sighed. Looking back up at Hermione he asked, "Couldn't say it to my face?"

Hermione moved to sit in the first row in front of him, "I got the impression you didn't much want to speak to me."

"You never answered my owl, too scared to say anything? Now I'm stuck here, I've moved halfway across the world only to find out that you taken up with my brother? What the actual hell Hermione? If I didn't know that Dumbledore needs me here I'd be gone. I thought you were different than girls your age. Merlin, you were supposed to be special." Charlie raged at her.

Hermione stared in utter shock at the redhead floating in front of her. She couldn't even find the words in her anger. How dare he just casually dismiss her without even listening to her?

Looking at her face, Charlie apparently couldn't resist making one last comment. "What? Are you just realizing now how your actions affect other people?" he remarked snidely before turning and flying off.

Hermione stared after him for a long moment before heading slowly back up to the castle and to her room. She pulled the curtains around the bed and curled up. She knew all the Weasley boys were impulsive and stubborn but she just didn't know what to do about it.

XxX

Charlie sat in Hagrid's hut drinking firewhiskey and stared into the fire. His mind was filled with images of curls. He cast his mind back to his sixth year and a Ravenclaw named Annabelle. Sneaky enough to be a snake, the girl had been leading relationships with both himself and Bill. When the truth came out her only defence had been that she wanted to see how long he'd fall for it. Bill had no idea either; she'd played them both just so she could say she had. Hermione wasn't exactly the same but once again he trusted a girl and she'd gone for one of his brothers.

He drained his glass and vowed to put the honey coloured eyes of Hermione out of his mind. He went to go to bed when his eyes landed on Hermione's letter. Still unopened on the side table beside his now empty glass the letter seemed to beckon him. He figured he might as well read what excuses she had written. He sat back down and stared at it for a long moment before opening it.

September 1st, 1995

Dear Charlie,

I understand that you are frustrated right now but please hear me out. First and foremost, there is nothing going on between Ron and I. I like your mum, I really do, but she thinks Ron and I belong together. Unfortunately, he does too. I've been living with both of them for the past month and she keeps trying to shove us together, as if more time together will cause something to happen. I guess it worked because Ron's crush on me has increased to the point where he keeps trying to hold my hand or put his arm around me and he seems to think that there is a mutual understanding of us being together. I've been trying to discourage or avoid him as much as possible but keeping the peace in that house was important this summer. I've already told him off for calling me his girl and made it clear that I wasn't his girl and didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with him.

Charlie, there's only one person who's girl I want to be and that's you. I'm sorry I never responded to your owl earlier this summer but I didn't know what to say. After I got to the house and they told me I'd missed you by a week I was crushed. I thought that's when you had meant and I'd missed you. I knew I was going to see you at Christmas though and I was so excited. It's been so long since I last saw you and our one kiss still haunts my dreams.

I tried to live my life, I really did. I even went to the Yule Ball with Viktor last year, but all I could think about was you.

So please, can we leave this misunderstanding behind us and start again?

Love,  
Hermione

Charlie read the letter a second time before groaning and putting his face in his hands. He'd really messed this one up. After what he'd said on the Quidditch pitch he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to be around him. He was going to have to do something. Only problem was, he didn't know what.

* * *

A/N: Once again, characters took over my fluffy intentions. I promise fluff next chapter. This will likely be the only time I use Charlie's point of view but I felt it was needed. What did you all think? It's moving somewhat slowly but I have a better idea of where it's going now.

For the Ravishing Romance Comp.


	5. Chapter 4: Birds Of A Feather

A/N: Hey! A chapter. Thanks for all the follows and favorites guys!

Nothing belongs to me. Just my slightly strange imagination. Enjoy.

* * *

September 2nd 1995

Dear Diary,

Its early morning and I feel like I haven't slept at all. I know I have because I just woke up but it was pretty late when I finally fell asleep. I think I am even awake before the two beauty queens and their morning ritual.

First day of classes today. That's all I'm going to allow myself to think about. I tried to explain and he didn't want to hear it so if he pulls his head out, he can come find me.

I'm excited to get my schedule. I'm going to head down to breakfast to see if I can get mine early.

-Hermione

Ps. No thinking about him!

* * *

Hermione made her way through the deserted halls and paused when she heard noise coming from the Great Hall. She groaned as she realized that it wasn't early morning as she had thought, but instead breakfast was already well underway. Realizing that she would not be eating breakfast on her own Hermione pulled out her mirror and cast a concealing charm on the red rings around her sleepless eyes before making her way into the Great Hall.

Weaving her way through the black robed crowd her eyes instinctively sought out Charlie. He was seated at the end of the teacher's table, staring into his cup of coffee as thought it was a crystal ball and could tell him the future. He seemed to sense her eyes on him and he looked up to meet her gaze. Noticing that she was watching him, Hermione snapped her eyes away from Charlie and looked instead for her two friends.

"Mione, over here," Ron's call and frantic waving finally attracted her attention and she hurried to sit with them. Sitting down across from Ron, she reached over and pinched a piece of Harry's toast. Harry didn't say anything and just handed over the apple he'd saved for her and her schedule.

She quickly scanned the piece of paper until something caught her eye, "Care of Magical Creatures? I didn't sign up for that." She looked at the boys, "Are your schedules alright? I'll have to fix this." Hermione began to panic until she noticed the tips of Ron's ears glowing a bright red, "Ron, got something to say about this?"

Noticing the slightly murderous look he was receiving he shuffled awkwardly in his seat, "Well, Harry and I didn't sign up either, but you know, with Charlie teaching and all, I went to see McGonagall last night to see if I could take it, and apparently the only way I can take my brother's class is if it's a required class so she made it a required class for fifth years because she said everyone had signed up anyway and I couldn't change her mind and I didn't know it would mess up your schedule and I'm really sorry," Ron finished breathlessly, looking hopefully at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, looking at Ron she shook her head, "I really should kill you, but I really just don't have the energy," she said quietly, pulling the coffee over so she could pour herself a cup.

The boys stared in shock at Hermione. She never gave up when it came to school and she _never_ drank coffee. Hermione was spared their questions with the rustling of wings announcing the post delivery, effectively distracting the guys.

Soon the whispers and chatting were enough to get Hermione to look up as well. A bright black and blue bird was flying around with a twig in its beak. Hermione had never seen a bird like it, with long curling tail feathers and bright wings; it stood out from the mostly grey and brown owls. Hermione gasped as the strange bird seemed to make eye contact with her and flew towards her. Instinctively, Hermione put her arm up so he could land.

"Congrats Mudblood, someone has mailed you a stick," Pansy's voice carried out across the room. "Aren't you special?" she continued, causing most of the Slytherins to laugh.

Hermione ignored them and reached for the twig. As soon as she had it in her hand it began to transform for a dead twig into a dark red rose. It was beautiful magic, it started from the bottom and slowly worked its way up to the top where a small bud formed and then fully bloomed.

Hermione sat, stunned, as she watched and it took her a minute before she found the note hanging just under the rose by a small silver thread. She smiled as she read the short note, written in familiar handwriting.

September 2, 1995

Hermione,

Can I have a chance to win you back?

-C

A whispered, "Yes," turned the card into a brilliant blue that matched the bird's wings. She handed the now coloured note back and the bird flew up and back out the way it came from, followed by the eyes of every person in the room.

Hermione watched the front table, ignoring Severus' smirk, and waited until Charlie turned around and gave her a small smile showing that when the bird flew past he'd seen the colour the note now was. Hermione fought a blush and smiled down at the rose she was holding. Looking around, she grabbed Harry's water glass and transfigured it into a vase and vanished both the vase and rose up to her room. She shrugged when she noticed Harry's look, "You were the only that had water."

"Not that," Harry finally managed to say, "That was some seriously fancy magic. Who... Ron? Was that you?"

Harry seemed ready to backtrack his question when he saw the dark look on Ron's face but it was a little late. Ron's mouth moved like a fish for a moment, "No, that wasn't me. But that's a very good question, who exactly is sending you something like that? Got a secret lover?" Ron's voice was quiet and poisonous.

Hermione shivered from the hate she could hear. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell," she joked, trying to lighten the suddenly dark mood, "that would defeat the purpose of it being secret."

Ron just glowered for a minute before getting up and stomping away.

"I don't love him Harry, he's like my brother, always has been," she pleaded, hoping Harry at least would understand.

"I know. He'll understand in time hopefully. Is this the same person that was writing you last year that you wouldn't tell us about?" Harry asked, trying to get information from his best friend.

"Yes," Hermione admitted, blushing. Quickly trying to change the subject, "We should get to potions, we'll be late."

As they got up and moved through the halls towards the dungeons Harry commented, "Well, since I can't tell him myself, let him know that if he hurts my sister I'll hunt him down."

Hermione laughed but smiled at the affection behind the words. She didn't think Charlie would hurt her, she hoped that this misunderstanding would be their last. Lost in thought, she wondered what she had agreed to by granting him the chance to win her back.

* * *

A/N: I know this one is really short but hey, fluffiness again! There should only be one or two more chapters, but who knows. What did you all think? Fluff=worth the wait?


	6. Chapter 5: Try Again

A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I can't believe I have 65 followers on this and 24 favorites. Thats crazy. Thanks guys! For taking so long I am apologizing with an extra long chapter.

A/N: Nothing belongs to be except my imagination.

* * *

September 19th, 1995

Dear Diary,

Today's my birthday! I am, officially, legal in the wizarding world.

Which means I can be with Charlie. Well, I could if he wasn't my teacher. Which he won't be for much longer. My gift yesterday was a note saying that he's arranged for me to take my O.W.L early. I spoke to McGonagall and she agreed. Apparently I've 'demonstrated post O.W.L competency' and she says it's as much for the other students as it is for me.

I've got to start studying right away! I've only got less than a month to learn a whole year. Maybe I can get private lessons...

Ever since the bird on the first day of classes I've been getting small gifts almost every day. Charlie is behind them as all the notes are in his handwriting and are signed with the letter C. They are all just as creative as the rose. When dinner showed up last night there was a bracelet matching the earrings he gave me for Christmas last year on my plate. It's so beautiful.

Ron is still upset over the gifts and the obvious other person in my life but we were never together. I don't love him as anything more than a brother. Hopefully Harry was right and he'll be okay and figure it out.

I gotta go, I wonder if Harry even remembered that it's my birthday.

-Hermione

* * *

After making one last check of her appearance in the dorm Hermione hurried out the door to get to breakfast. At the bottom of the stairs she ran almost straight into Ron who was clearly waiting, flower in hand. Hermione noticed Harry going out the portrait but not before he mouthed his apologies to her. Hermione groaned to herself and turned back to Ron.

Ron shuffled awkwardly before handing the flower to her hastily. "I know we're meant to be together and that some other guy is buying your love away from me but I want you to know that I'll forgive you and that we can be happy together."

Hermione sighed, "Ron, even if there wasn't someone else, we wouldn't be together. I certainly don't need your forgiveness because I haven't done anything wrong. I don't like you in that way. I'm sorry but you are like my brother." Handing the flower back to Ron, Hermione moved around him and out of the common room down to breakfast leaving Ron behind her.

Hermione bounced cheerfully down the hallways towards the Great Hall, mind wandering, until she suddenly got pulled behind a tapestry. Before she could scream there was a mouth on hers. She felt familiar arms wrap around her waist pulling her towards his chest. She relaxed into the kiss and moved her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Gasping for breath they broke apart.

"Happy Birthday pet," she heard Charlie's voice whisper against her ear before he left quickly, leaving Hermione leaning against the stone wall with a smile on her face.

Still slightly dazed Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat in her usual spot next to Harry. Glancing up at Charlie she saw him hide a smirk and a wink behind his coffee cup.

Shaking her head, Hermione grabbed herself some toast and quietly told Harry what had happened up in the common room after he had left.

"I told him you wouldn't go for it. Sorry 'Mione, I couldn't talk him out of it." Harry sighed when she reached the end of her story.

"It's okay. At least now he hopefully has it out of his system and he realizes that I'm not interested in him that way," Hermione responded, quickly finishing up her fruit, "Let's get to class or we'll be late."

Harry groaned as Hermione pulled him out of his seat, "I hate potions."

Just as Hermione reached out to snag another piece of toast an owl landed on her outstretched arm carrying a brightly wrapped present.

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned. "I thought your birthday was tomorrow, I'm sorry. Happy Birthday 'Mione."

"It's alright, come on. I'll open this on the way."

The two hurried down to the dungeons while Hermione tried to open the package. She finally got it open and found a date book in it. The card attached explained that it had a charm on it to record homework and plans in it without her having to write them herself.

Hermione wandered into the classroom still looking at the book. Passing Pansy she heard the girl call out behind her, "Someone still buying you off Granger?"

"Or maybe, you're sending yourself the gifts; make it look like someone actually wants you." Malfoy chimed in over the Slytherin's sniggering. "Though with that latest one, I bet you broke the bank, Memory Books aren't cheap. If you have anything left, I'd suggest buying yourself a new set of robes." Malfoy flicked his wand causing rips to appear in Hermione's robes.

"Silence," Severus' voice rang out over the laughing snakes who quickly sat with innocent looks on their faces.

Severus moved down the aisle towards the front on the room, pausing when he reached Hermione's desk. He ran an eye over the robes before announcing, "10 points, I think, Miss Granger, for not wearing proper uniform to my class." He waited for the sniggers to die down before continuing, "Detention tonight, 8 o' clock, for disrupting my classroom," Severus sneered before moving away.

Forgetting herself for a minute Hermione blurted out, "But sir, it's my birthday."

Severus turned his head, "Oh is it? Well, let's make it 7o'clock then shall we? I'll make sure to bring a cake."

Severus flicked his wand at the blackboard and waited for the laughter to die down, "Instructions are on the board, begin."

XxX

Hermione scowled down at her mostly empty plate, picking at the bun. She looked at her watch again and sighed before getting up. "Guess I should go, see you guys," she said before making her way out of the Great Hall. As soon as she was in the Entrance Hall she picked up her pace and hurried down to the dungeons.

As she entered the room she looked around but didn't see anyone besides the surly professor. She waited until he finished writing and looked up at her, "Really, on my birthday? What if I had plans?" she asked.

"What? With Dumb and Dumber? Trust me, you are getting something much better than a hastily conjured cake and some butterbeer." Severus replied. Hermione couldn't help but smirk, that had been the plan.

Severus got up from his desk and went to the fireplace, tossing floo powder in. "Everyone is at dinner; your dorm has been connected for this evening only to the Floo network. When you are ready use this portkey and you'll be taken to your dinner date. Apparently there are clothes waiting for you."

Hermione stared in shock for a moment before realizing who had arranged all this, "Thank you so much Severus," she cried before bouncing into the fireplace and through to her dorm. She gasped when she saw the outfit on the bed.

With loose curls piled on her head, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all up, save for two curls framing her face. The dress was a dark red cocktail dress that could only be described as slinky. It stopped mid-thigh and was strapless with detailing that fell over her shoulders. Her shoes were simple black heel with an ankle strap. Grabbing the portkey off the bed Hermione was whisked away.

Regaining her footing Hermione looked around, by the trees she guessed she was in the Forbidden Forest. Turning around she saw a gorgeous wooden cabin, high in the trees with a long ramp coming down to where she was standing. The gate with a carved dragon on it confirmed she was in the right place. Smiling at the lantern lit ramp she walked up slowly.

At the top of the ramp there was Charlie, wearing dress robes and holding a rose that matched the one she had received on the first day of class and her dress.

"Happy birthday 'Mione," Charlie said, smiling at Hermione's blush as he handed her the rose, "May I escort you to dinner?"

"Yes, yes you can."

Hermione gasped as they entered the cabin. Big windows surrounded a cozy living room. The whole place was bathed in warm light. Charlie guided her through the kitchen to small table laden with food and pulled out a chair for her.

"Good thing I didn't eat much at dinner," Hermione joked, "Charlie, what is this place? It's beautiful."

Taking his own seat Charlie served them both before answering, "It's my cabin. I've been building in since the summer. I finished it last week. Hagrid will be back soon hopefully and he'll need his cabin. I'll still be the teacher of Care but he'll be the groundskeeper. So, I needed a cabin." Charlie paused, thinking for a moment. "It's just inside the forest but you can't see it unless I've brought you here, you are welcome to come here whenever you want, even if it's just for space."

"That would be lovely, the cabin is very nice, I can't believe you built it," Hermione said.

Hermione watched Charlie as they ate and talked. The conversation roamed all over the place during dinner and Hermione was surprised at how many subjects Charlie knew something about.

When they were done eating Charlie stood up and offered her his arm. He guided her back to the living room where the chairs were cleared to the side and music was playing. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied as she took his hand and was guided into his arms. As the music played and the two danced, Hermione relaxed and leaned her head against his chest.

Charlie suddenly broke the silence, "Be mine?" he asked nervously.

Hermione smiled against him, "I already am."

* * *

A/N: How'd you like that? So much fluffyness. So, this is the end of my entry to the Ravishing Romance competition but Not the end to the story. Mostly because I've been having fun and want to continue.


End file.
